cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Costas Mandylor
Costas Mandylor (1965 - ) Film Deaths *''Triumph of the Spirit (1989)'' [Avram Arouch]: Killed (off-screen) by guards in a concentration camp; we learn of his death afterwards when Willem Dafoe hears about it from other inmates. (Thanks to Binky) *''Fist of the North Star (1995)'' [Lord Shin]: Killed at the end of a mystical martial arts fight with his brother (Gary Daniels). *''Virtuosity (1995)'' [John Donovan]: Electrocuted by Russell Crowe in a virtual-reality simulation, causing Costas to die of shock in reality. (Thanks to Binky) *''Shelter (1998) '[Nikos Kostantinos]: Shot repeatedly by John Allen Nelson after John grabs a gun from the bottom of a swimming pool. *Above and Beyond (2001)' [''Michael Amrosa] Accidentally shot and paralyzed by Adam Baldwin, Costas dies in his sleep of his injuries at the end of the film. *''Beowulf (2007)'' [Hondshew]: Decapitated/Head ripped by Crispin Glover. *''Saw: The Final Chapter (Saw 3D)'' (2010) [Mark Hoffman]: Presumably dies (off-screen) of starvation after Cary Elwes chains him up in a room, then locks him in after removing the saw so that Costas has no means of escape. (Although this was supposedly the final Saw film, the possibility still remains for Costas to be brought back if another sequel is made.) (Thanks to Tommy) *''Five Thirteen'' (2013) [Sheriff O'Connor]: Shot in the throat by Cisco Reyes, as he was about to arrest Malik Barnhardt. *''The Horde'' (2016) [Cylus Atkinson]: Killed in an explosion after Paul Logan ties him up, pours alcohol everywhere and lights the fuse, as revenge for his crimes. TV Deaths *''Falling for You'' (1995) [Paul Blankenship]: Falls to his death when he is pushed out/through a window (dying in the same way as all his victims) during a fight with Billy Dee Williams and Jennie Garth *''Andromeda: Be All My Sins Remembered'' (2002) [Bobby Jensen]: Electrocuted when Lisa Ryder touches a live wire to his leg. (Thanks to Binky) *''Charmed: Saving Private Leo (2002)'' [Rick Lang]: Killed in an explosion, along with his brother (Louis Mandylor), when their position is bombed during the battle of Guadalcanal; he and Louis appear as ghosts throughout the episode, and are finally sent back to Hell when Holly Marie Combs casts a spell to get rid of them. (Thanks to David31, Philip, Jonathan, and Binky) *''NCIS: Past, Present and Future (2013)'' [Tomás Mendez]: Shot in the chest with a sniper rifle by Mark Harmon. *''Once Upon a Time: The Brothers Jones (2016)'' [Captain Silver] Drowned when Bernard Curry steers his ship into a hurricane. Notable Connections *Brother of Louis Mandylor. *Ex-Mr. Talisa Soto. Gallery Bw51.jpg|Costas Mandylor in Beowulf Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Australian actors and actresses Category:1965 Births Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by accidental shooting Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by starvation Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by defenestration Category:Death scenes by karma Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes in the line of duty Category:Ghost scenes Category:Greek actors and actresses Category:People who died in a Saw film Category:Expatriate actors in United States Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Expatriate actors in United Kingdom Category:Deaths in the NCIS universe Category:Death scenes by injuries Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Criminals Category:Deaths in the Charmed universe Category:Disney Stars Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Robert Zemeckis Movies Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by slicing Category:Actors who died in Brett Leonard Movies Category:Tales from the Crypt Cast Members Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Actors who died in Barbet Schroeder Movies Category:Once Upon a Time cast members Category:Charmed cast members Category:Saw Cast Members Category:Major Crimes Cast Members Category:7th Heaven Cast Members Category:Greek-Australian actors and actresses Category:People murdered by Jigsaw Category:Deaths in Charmed Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by head ripping Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by creature attack Category:Death scenes by monster attack